Yuri Oneshot: AylaQueen Zeal
by Hardman 5509
Summary: One of the many stories dedicated to one of my favorite yuri couples. Ayla strong. Queen Zeal strong. Let's see who's stronger.


**25 Lesbian Short Stories That Came From My Insane Fanboy Mind**

_#13: Ayla/Queen Zeal (Chrono Trigger)_

_Ah, yes. Going back to one my favorites. I even got a little attention from a club called Magus Sucks!_

_Why did it get five seconds of fame? Because Chrono Trigger is one of the greatest games of all time, and Ayla is still fairly popular. Plus, we always could use more Queen Zeal._

_It's hard to write in Ayla's speech._

_Onwards!_

* * *

The scent was strong. And it was close.

Ayla had gone off on her own in the Zeal Palace when she smelled something interesting while the rest of the party was exploring around. Several of the inhabitants stared as Ayla crawled around on all fours, but did nothing, believing that she was a lost pet of someone. They only reacted when Ayla checked them.

The smell was something new to Ayla's nose. Sorta reminded her of a flower, but at the same time, it smelt like fresh dew, warm, and with a hint of something fruity. Definitely made Ayla feel light-headed. Honeysuckle perfume; something that wouldn't be invented over a billion years after Ayla's death. Lucca's perfume was that of oil and sweat, and Marle would be wearing perfume if she didn't leave it all back home.

A sleeping Nu blocked the way to the scent. Remembering the trick, Ayla tickled the back and dashed through. As the aroma got thicker, Ayla felt more…turned on. Being a woman from the far past, the perfume's effect was much stronger on the cavewoman. If the individual didn't stop spraying the honeysuckle, the individual would find him/herself in a world of ecstasy.

And that individual was the Queen herself.

She had no reason to spray the perfume on herself though. She just liked doing it for the smell alone. The pursuit of power thanks to the influence of Lavos had her completely focused on that goal alone. Yet, she ordered the most expensive perfume available on the market and used it everyday. Lavos didn't care. She just liked the smell.

"Hmm…" She said as she finished spraying. "Good, as always." She complemented herself looking into her mirror.

"Ayla want."

The Queen's good mood drifted way towards annoyance. No one enters her room without permission and no one shall ever speak like it towards her. "Who dares?" She asked with a roar turning around and throwing a bolt of lightening at the doorway. Whatever that stood there wasn't there anymore, and was hiding somewhere in the queen's room.

"Come out and play." Zeal growled, her hands crackling with energy.

"Queen. Smells good." The voice spoke again. Female voice; but not with an accent of the kingdom. A dirty, magic-less cave dweller had somehow snuck into the kingdom. She would die for her crime of intrusion. Following the voice, she struck down a chest. Again, the intruder's charred corpse wasn't there. But at least Zeal could see a blur of yellow and grey dash over to behind the changing screen. She held herself from firing off again.

"What brings you to my chambers?" She asked. "If you're a assassin, we can end this with a simple agreement. I'll gladly double your pay if you will double back to your employer and kill him or her."

"Ayla only work for friends. No kill you."

"Ayla, is it?" The Queen charged up a blast behind her back. "What brings you here?"

"Smell good! Want more!"

"Oh." The Queen chuckled. "You smelled my perfume. Honeysuckle." Zeal let the energy go. This 'Ayla' might have broke into her room, but the queen's vain stopped her from blasting Ayla into oblivion. She viewed herself as a goddess after all. She was strong as one, it only made sense she was beautiful as one. And now she had her first follower.

Remember, she's insane.

"Would like the smell?" Zeal asked.

"Want more!" Ayla crawled from behind the screen, giving the Queen a good look at the cavewoman.

Zeal felt a sudden rush of emotion as she saw her intruder. Ooh, she looked different from anyone Zeal ever me. For starters, her hair was blonde unlike everyone else! Her clothing fitted her like a gloves; showing off her lean, muscular body at the same time as her ample sexual traits. She looked liked the kind of girl that get what she wants.

Zeal liked those traits.

"You're…Ayla, correct?"

"Yes! Mean, 'new land's song!' She approached Zeal with a stride. Zeal readied a small amount of energy in her hand, just enough to stun the woman if she tried anything.

"I'm Queen Zeal of the Zeal Kingdom." Zeal introduced.

"Me chieftain of tribe." Ayla replied, now within arm distance.

"Ah. We're rulers. You must come before the Ice Age. Perhaps we can trade techniques?" Zeal invited Ayla to sit down. Ayla shook her head in response.

"Strength."

"Pardon?"

"Strength is all. Need nothing more. Prove you in battle!"

"Ah! Might makes right! We can agree on something." Zeal laughed. Ayla stared, not aware of the inside joke. "I like you, Chief Ayla!"

"Smell good." Ayla repeated. "Smell real good." She got within breathing distance. Zeal thought about backing up, but she didn't. A nervous smile came across Zeal's face.

"You like more than the perfume?" Zeal graced her fingers onto Ayla's chin. "Like…my body, maybe?"

"Yes."

"You're my kind of woman…" Zeal let go. "But…I'm not into other women, regardless of their strength."

Ayla smiled. "Men or women, don't matter. Teach you well…"

Ayla grabbed the cuff of Zeal's collar and drew her into a deep kiss. Zeal's eyes burst out of her skulls. A lustful kiss; Ayla's rough tongue easily beat Zeal's smooth tongue. It took a second before Zeal got into it, closing her eyes and entering a war of the tongues as well as caressing Ayla's bare back. Ayla opened her eyes long enough to drive towards the two to the bed. They fell onto the luxurious queen-size bed, and began to roll around.

"By…god…" Zeal got out as the kiss ended. Zeal panted as Ayla kept a calm smile on her face. "…that felt good…"

"Do better." Ayla replied as she started to undress.

"Oh…do me first." Zeal got her knees. The sudden rush of lust had made Zeal lose her senses. Being a slave to the power of Lavos had dulled her mind to a simple point, so a long kiss had made her a slave to the cavewoman. Ayla smiled. Instead of simply removing the clothes, she instead tore into them and ripped them off. Zeal screamed, but not of terror, but rather out of delight. Zeal got her revenge by ripping off Ayla's top, but that only got Ayla riled up more.

And things got even more heated, so much so that you thought Lucca just had a temper tantrum. Ayla had done other women before, so she obviously held the position of the dominant one. Zeal took this as a learning experience and mostly repeated what Ayla did to her. For the most part, Ayla was much more interested in doing as many sexual acts as possible, while Zeal took the more romantic approach: hugging and kissing.

For the next four hours, the plot of Chrono Trigger stopped. Because the queen was busy with her new lover, she wasn't around to order Schala to help with the final preparations for the Ocean Palace and the Mammon Machine, thus Ayla's partners spent their time running around and fighting Dalton and his golems.

That was a sort lived moment.

Because Ayla distracted the Queen from bringing Lavos out, this prevented Schala, Janus and the Three Sages from being thrown throughout time. Without Janus ever becoming Magus, Glenn never became Frog and Cyrus lived, but without the Masumune as the knife never got thrown into the Mammon Machine. The overall timeline didn't change much. Ozzie became the Fiendlord, but suffered a major defeat faster than Magus. The only reason Crono and gang ended up in Ayla's time because they got drawn there from the End of Time to investigate Lavos.

But one thing remained constant. Zeal and Ayla. Together.

And because of this, a lonely Kino became the tribe chieftain. Thankfully, Ayla's disappearance didn't change time as her only major event was the fall of the reptile queen, and she already did that. So she could stay here for the rest of her life.

Well, the one thing she did change was the sexuality of the bloodline. The kings and queens were a lot more sexually active. And Marle ended up marrying Lucca rather than Crono.

"Is this a one-time thing?" Zeal asked as they finally stopped.

"Want more?" Ayla replied.

"…yes."

"Ayla stay. As needed."

"Oh, Ayla…"

"Zeal…"

Thus, the kingdom of Zeal continued to flourish for many years, under the guidance of the wise Zeal and the strong Ayla, lovers still the end of the time.


End file.
